User talk:Jonny Manz
This is my talkpage! Feel free to hit the button to the right and leave me a message! :) And please, remember to give your message a header, and sign your posts with ~~~~! One last thing to keep in mind is that talkpages are for conversations; if you leave me a message here, I will also reply here, and if I leave a message on your talkpage, please reply there. __TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jonny Manz page. If you haven't done so already, please take a look at this short summary of what this wiki is all about and how you can contribute to it. A longer version that goes into some more detail on the "dos" and "donts" is also available (there aren't many "donts", so no worries!). The and pages will help you stay updated on the latest edits, blog entries and forum posts. Need help? Feel free to contact me if you're having any problems. On talk pages, it is helpful to after your message. Thanks again, and have fun editing! -- Tulipclaymore (Talk) 08:05, November 21, 2011 Bot Same deal, but there isn't much of a community here yet, so I'll use the talk page directly. Do you mind having User:Grizeldroid flagged as a bot? It will enable me to silently perform simple repetitive tasks, like finally giving the comics pages a consistent categorisation, or removing the FANMADE prefix from all images which still have it. --Tulipclaymore 02:04, February 26, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry about the late reply, but just like I said over there, I can't see the downside. I don't object to it. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 03:53, February 26, 2012 (UTC) : Just make sure to change the userpage to reflect that it's a bot account, like you did on the FiM wikia. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 04:08, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Change to Desktop Ponies Why'd you remove the download sites? D:?Foxi Hooves 23:24, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : Don't worry, the download sites are still there; I just split them off into their own section. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 05:44, March 5, 2012 (UTC) MLP Fanfiction Hi! I've started a MLP fanfiction, is it too early to add it? http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7913803/1/The_Equestian_Scrolls_V_Trailer << There's the trailer for it.—Preceding unsigned comment added by MLPDovahkiin (talk • ) 05:22, March 20, 2012 (UTC) : Hi there! Thanks for checking, and as that's only a trailer (it doesn't really contain much content, as far as I can tell), then yeah, it would probably be a good idea to hold off on an article, until you've published the actual story itself, not a sneak peek. After all, the purpose of this wiki (amongst others) is to report on the happenings in a story, not spoil them before they're published in story form. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 05:22, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Pointless page Hey, it seems that this page is pretty pointless and probably should be deleted, but I don't know how to do this so I'm here to bring it to Admin attention. Thanks, Scruce 20:50, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks for pointing it out. It's not even Fan Labor! I'll take care of that right away. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 21:17, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Oh and don't worry about not knowing how to delete pages; only admins have that power. So it was a good thing you brought it to my attention! :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 21:29, March 20, 2012 (UTC) for the help Big thanks for all your help with the formatting errors! I'm still really new to this thing.. Lightsaber Guy 02:08, March 26, 2012 (UTC) : No problem! As an admin, one of my duties is to help out less experienced contributors. :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:42, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Pages for pony fan-sites Hi, I was just wondering if some pages could be created for this wiki about the fan-made pony sites like DerpyHoovesNews, Ponibooru, Celestia Radio, ect.? Lightsaber Guy 11:54, March 26, 2012 (UTC) : If they're long enough, sure. "Long enough" would be different in each case, but should entail not just the type of website (or organisation) it is and a little bit of its history (when it was founded), but how it's used and what the content restrictions are (for repositories), who the editors are and what kind of news they cover (for news blogs), who the hosts are, what their programming looks like and what schedule it runs on (for radio shows), if there are any untypical "extracurricular" activities, if there's been interaction with crew members... --Tulipclaymore 14:55, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Exactly, and of course, you can use this page as an example for how these pages should look, as well as what sort of content they should contain. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 22:18, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Talk:The Weaver/Gallery I'm sorry, did you reply on the talk page, or no? It says you had in 'Recent Wiki Activity', but for some reason, I cannot see anything... Lightsaber Guy 01:21, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : Ah, nevermind. Must've just been some kind of temporary load block, or something..—Preceding unsigned comment added by Lightsaber Guy (talk • ) 01:32, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah, for whatever reason, this wiki kind of glitched out earlier, and must've loaded a cached version as a backup; some of my changes didn't show up in until much later, and I couldn't move images for a while. It might still be going on, if what happened to you is an indicator, but at least most things seem to be functioning now. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 01:32, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Cite referencing I really have no idea how this works. Help please? :( Lightsaber Guy 21:18, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : For references in general, put Link tags around the link. To make them show up in a section at the bottom of that site, create that section and put there. : For the prettier template references, which you can, but don't have to use (I often don't either), the same points apply, but instead of Link, type in . You don't need to memorize those parameters; you can also switch to source mode, type in , switch back to visual mode and hover over the green puzzle piece to fill in the fields. : If you want to, you can create a personal sandbox and test it there. --Tulipclaymore 22:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Also, one more thing to consider is that if you want to add the Cite web parameters in through the visual editor, be sure to put in the tags after, since once you add those, it won't let you edit that section through the visual editor. At the very least, that's been my experience. And I just like adding in place of the simpler citations as I feel that it looks better, but like Tulip said, it's not at all mandatory. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 04:42, March 30, 2012 (UTC) My Little Pony RPG Hello. I'm making a My Little Pony RPG for Warcraft 3. I'd like to put a page up after it's completed, but I'm not sure it'd be allowed (always safe to double check). Since it is a custom map, it needs to be manually loaded into the battlenet server in order to be downloaded. As I am not going to be spending all of my time on the battlenet server for people to download it, I'd like to include an email where people can request the map (I can email it to them). Again, not sure if that is allowed. I'd also like to include my account here on the MLP: Fan Labor Wiki as the creator (Not sure if that's allowed either). If you have any other questions, please get back to me as soon as you can. I will not create anything on this wikia without your approval.Foxi Hooves 20:55, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : Well, as long as you focus on the MLP part of the map, and everything (while including anything necessary to understand the game) it should be fine. However, including your e-mail on the page itself is highly inadvisable; if I were you, I'd put the e-mail on my userpage, or user talkpage, because you could most certainly link to that on the game. And as for the article, you can mention how you created the game, but as with any other things that people have worked on that are on the wiki (Batty Gloom and Past Sins comes to mind), be sure to keep an unbiased, third person tone (i.e. not saying "I created this map" but rather, "This map was created by Foxi Hooves") in your article, and I wouldn't link to your user page from the article. At the very least, there's no precedence for that last thing, that I know of. Hope this helped. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 22:10, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : @JonnyManz By "on my userpage" do you mean my own, or yours? And what do you mean by "you could most certainly link to that on the game."? And would it be allowed if I put my email into the talkpage for the article? If not, would I be allowed to put it in my own profile's talkpage?Foxi Hooves 23:01, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : Using the wiki solely to advertise one's own projects is prohibited by the wikia terms of use, and a page that is nothing but "do you want a pony map for Warcraft? send me an email" is basically nothing else. It would also be very unwise to put your email address on the wiki, because it can be read by spambots and will stay in the archives forever, even if you delete it. : Now, I'm not sure I understand the nature of your project (bear with me here; I'm old and haven't played a Blizzard game since StarCraft). Is it "just" a map with some custom designs that is intended for regular multiplayer use? Or is it a lengthy singleplayer campaign that shifts the game from strategy to role-play, with a real story and characters? Because if it's the latter, and you are willing to describe the basics of the plot in detail, I see no reason why you couldn't create a page. It would be like a mixture between a game article and a fanfic article. You couldn't say "contact me to get the map" directly on the page, but you could use one of the many free blog hosting services (wordpress, blogspot, tumblr, whatever) to create a blog and link to that. That's not prohibited either by wikia's general rules or our wiki-specific ones. --Tulipclaymore 22:21, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :: @Tulipclaymore It is a lengthy, single player (possibly multiplayer addition) campaign, and is heavily role playing. I'd be more than happy to include the storyline in the article (so long as I can leave out the big parts like the ending and plot twists). I'm going to go with JohnnyManz's recommendations on this one, since I'm not creating the page solely for the point of advertising. I wouldn't worry about the email as it is already seperate from my personal one (with that noted would I still not be allowed to put the email there?). If not, then I'd be "forced" to create a blog page.Foxi Hooves 23:01, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: The wiki policy on spoilers is "anything goes", pretty much. You can keep the ending vague, I guess, but at least the broad strokes of the story (including the approximate shape of the ending) should be present in the summary. And you can't complain if someone else who plays the map adds spoilers later on. ::: As for the email, the wiki guidelines specify that you have to add an external link ("external" meaning "somewhere that isn't wikia"). I don't recommend it, but you certainly can put your email address on your User or User talk page, and even leave a comment on the finished article with a link to your User page. But the article itself will also have to contain a link to elsewhere. That's a bit circuitous, I know, but there are good reasons for this policy, and I don't want to start making exceptions. --Tulipclaymore 23:31, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::: Yeah, I had assumed that the map would contain enough of a story to warrant an article; glad to see that I wasn't mistaken about that. And also glad to see I wasn't mistaken about how it's against wiki policy to link to your specific userpage or talkpage within an article, though like Tulip said, it would be fine to tell people to see your userpage/talkpage in the comments section, or put the e-mail up on a site that's not wikia, and link to that from the article. As for not getting your e-mail spotted by spambots, I've always been told that if you put it in the format emailaddressname AT gmail DOT com (strikethroughs and all), the spam bots won't recognize it; but I've never actually tried it myself, so I wouldn't take my word for it. I hope we've answered all your questions, Foxi, but if we haven't, feel free to ask us again to clarify anything that you want some clarification on. :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 01:33, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::: Hello, I've posted replies to both of your comments and it's imperative I recieve feedback. Just making sure you two sstill know I'm here. ^^"Foxi Hooves 04:31, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I was under the impression that we had answered your questions sufficiently, but if we didn't, like I said, feel free to ask if you want certain things clarified. We're admins, that's one of the thing's we're here for! :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 05:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::: "@JonnyManz By "on my userpage" do you mean my own, or yours? And what do you mean by "you could most certainly link to that on the game."? And would it be allowed if I put my email into the talkpage for the article? If not, would I be allowed to put it in my own profile's talkpage?Foxi Hooves 23:01, March 30, 2012 (UTC)" 02:52, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: You can put the email address on your own user profile or in the comment section of the article, just not in the article itself. The article does, however, need to contain an external link to a website where people can get the map. I'm not sure why you can't upload it to one of the various mods and maps repositories for Warcraft 3 which already exist on the internet, though... seems that would make the thing a lot easier. --Tulipclaymore 03:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Yeah, I've never played any of those games, but it seems like that would be a lot easier. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 05:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) admin status its really fine, im busy anyway and i still wish to help here. –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User_talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 01:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : Ok, well, like I said, I'll leave you be, let you decide for yourself what you want to do. :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 01:46, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Musicians error :< Sorry 'bout that, sir! Lightsaber Guy 23:43, April 10, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, no problem at all! It was an easy little fix. No harm done. :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 03:33, April 11, 2012 (UTC) My Fan Fic could you add this to the fan fci page on the fan labor wiki? http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8008204/1/The_bBest_b_bNightmare_b_bEver_b also I got banned from the actual wiki for an unknown reason. could you tell me why and will I loose all of my badges? Pufferfugu 18:17, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Pufferfugu : Fanfic pages should only be created by someone who has read the story in question and can write a summary of its content. You can easily do it yourself; just use the purple box on the wiki's front page and follow the instructions. : It appears you were blocked for repeatedly inserting images that had nothing to do with the article at hand, and then removing them again. Your badges will be restored when your block runs out, but if you are caught editing solely to get badges, you may get banned permanently. --Tulipclaymore 18:36, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah, like Tulip said, please re-add your fanfiction, this time using the box on the front page (which has a pre-formatted fanfic page that's a good idea to follow). As for your block, just wait it out (it's only 3 days). -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 20:40, April 12, 2012 (UTC) My vision for this wiki I have a vision for this wiki being just as good as the actual one. The character pages on this wiki look nothing alike. They are all over the place. I think we should make a standard layout like there is for the fanfiction pages. This wiki should look presentable and be fun at the same time. It should be a place for people to learn and share. We should advertise on the other wiki to get more people over here. I have started to clean up the character pages but need a layout to follow. Can you help with this? Pufferfugu 18:06, April 17, 2012 (UTC)Pufferfugu : You mean a guide page like this one? Also check here, as this is where all the guides and forms for making a pre-formatted page (depending on type) are kept. :As for the character pages that are already extant, it would definitely be good if you could add information, especially to Rarity and Applejack, as they are only galleries still (a holdover from when Fan Labor was concentrated on the Fan Labor namespace on the FiM wiki, rather than on here, or so I've heard; I wasn't around for that). There's some information I'm gonna try to make addable to Rarity's page, so I'd hold off on doing anything to that, but feel free to add any information on how the characters are commonly portrayed in the fandom (in art and fics, for example), and any other info like that listed on the character page guide, to those articles. :I suppose it would be a good idea to at least bring up a discussion on the FiM wiki's forums to, perhaps, advertise this wiki in community corner, but per Forum:Operation Singing Telegram, I'll be sending an e-mail off to Eq Daily as well, when we feel the wiki is ready, to try and get advertised in a separate post, and that same e-mail will be sent to pretty much all the prominent FiM communities on fanfiction and fan art repositories, basically. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 20:28, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes like those pages. It seems to me that there is much cleaning up to do here. I have a great deal of knowledge about the Memes. If there is any way I can help let me know. This wiki is improving but slowely. I can't wait until it finally takes off. Pufferfugu 00:42, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, if you want to check to see if those memes are on the characters' pages yet, and if they aren't, add them, feel free to do so. Every little bit helps. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 05:46, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I made another Applejack page. I had to title it different because it said Applejack already existed. After taking a look at the other I think mine looks better. What do you think? ::::Pufferfugu 16:35, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Looks good; it's a bit short, but hey, it's a start, and way better than nothing. And don't worry, we got the gallery and page all sorted out. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 19:51, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thanks Jonny ( asuming it's okay to call you that) :::::Pufferfugu 19:53, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Trust me, I prefer being called that; and I like calling other people by shortened user names, instead of their full ones, because I feel it helps to feel more comfortable with one another, if things are more casual (except in rare occasions, of course). -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 20:32, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Can we please get these idiots banned? http://mlpfanart.wikia.com/wiki/User:YAWILLGOTOJAIL and http://mlpfanart.wikia.com/wiki/User:Roile. They've done nothing but troll the site with useless garbage and spam since they got here! Lightsaber Guy 17:48, April 21, 2012 (UTC) : I'll have to look more into this first. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 18:46, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. Lightsaber Guy 19:24, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: I've looked into it some more, and while YAWILL doesn't seem to be doing harm anymore (not after I blocked him/her) it appears that Roile needs a timeout from all the spam he/she is doing. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 04:14, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Create page for Ctenophorae and Futashy? C: YUes? NO? c: Lightsaber Guy 00:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Ay, ya, what I meant to say was, you think we could make "fan-made character" pages for them? C: Y'know, if they meet the standards, enough. Lightsaber Guy 02:45, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hm... well, I've never actually heard of that first one, but I'm trusting that there's enough content for you to make a page for it. Futashy, however... is there anything to that character besides the NSFW? I mean, I suppose you could write about her... unique characteristics, as long as you didn't delve into much of the NSFW detail, and are there any pictures of Futashy that aren't NSFW? I'm not saying it can't be done, I'm just saying there's not a whole lot that I know of to write about, especially when you remove the wikia and wiki-inappropriate content. Perhaps it would be best to incorporate the information into a section on Fluttershy (specifically, the memes section)? -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 03:07, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Ctenophorae is a character by Slugbox who is an Eldritch Abomination pony thing, a talking pile of bile/ toxic waste, or some shit, idk. She (Cteno) has done cross-overs with several other tumblrs as well as generated a quantity of fan art. She also wears socks & panties for some reason (I think that's SB's weird fetish or obsession, or some thing, idk). Cteno is an altogether better character than that Mary-Sue called Nyx, and most definitely deserves her own page.. And as for Futashy..I'll get back to you on that when I fell like it, cuz I'm autistic (lel ya, for realz) and we're unpredictable.. Lightsaber Guy 02:27, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, the more I think about it, the more I think Futashy would work best as a section on Fluttershy's page, rather than on his/her own page. As for Cteno, I suppose she could get her own page; I'm gonna trust your judgment on this one/perhaps do some research of my own. And finally, I disagree with Nyx being called a Mary-Sue. lol :P -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 07:12, May 1, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE. That would be very nice. We wouldn't have to deal with reverting all of these ignorant anon's vandalism. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:07, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, done. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 22:21, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Workshop Have you seen this? I think that would be a good way to clean up the main namespace a little and make it more presentable for a potential new user influx. The Workshop could also be a selling point if we offer a straight-to-workshop option on the Guides page, since creating an entire new page in one sitting may be a little daunting for new users. Speaking of, do you have any sort of timetable in mind for OST? The season is over and school and university holidays are about to begin. Seems like the next few weeks are as good a time as any. For my part, I'll be finished preparing a specialised submission for r/mylittlepony and asking for permission to make a post at some forums by Thursday, probably. --Tulipclaymore 20:41, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I saw that, and was meaning to leave a reply (I will as soon as I get home). But from what I've seen so far, I like it. :As for that, I'm coming up with a plan to customize the badges right now, and have a few other things that I'm planning on bringing up for cleanup. I probably won't have my e-mail to send to Eq Daily and those other places until after the week of the 14th, as that's when my finals are. But I'll try to work on it on the weekends. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 21:43, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::That's fine. Equestria Daily should be the last stop anyway because it would mean the greatest amount of exposure. But I think our existence can be pointed out to smaller communities earlier. --Tulipclaymore 17:09, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::As soon as I solidify my ideas for the badge customization, I'll feel ready to send the e-mail out to those smaller communities, and in the intervening time, we can work more on cleaning up the wiki, bit by bit, until that e-mail is finally ready to land in Seth's inbox. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:30, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, okay, but what did you have in mind there? Way back when on the other wiki, badge customization was one of the first projects that had significant community participation. --Tulipclaymore 07:11, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Um, nothing concrete yet, but I'm working on it. And of course, I'll bring it up in the forums before I implement it, of course. It's hard to split my focus between school and the wiki, but I'll try to come up with something this weekend. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 08:11, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but... Is it just me seeing this, or is the site really overrun with illiterate buffoons who not only cannot type up a coherent sentence, but also spam the site with troll garbage and inappropriate porn? Lightsaber Guy 01:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Well, whether they're illiterate or not is not my concern... provided they don't try to edit poor English into main namespace articles or anything (comments are fine). As long as the trolling's not too inciting, or too persistent, I try to leave it alone, but point out the porn to me, and I will delete it, because that is not allowed, at all. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 01:43, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Quite personally, I enjoy throwing rolled-up newspapers at illiterate ingrates. As for the porn thing... What porn thing? I haven't seen much of any form of porn on this wiki... (Not that I'm aware of) As for the trolling, ignore em. If they make trolling pages, drop the hammer. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:54, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, sometimes it tAKES too long for the mods to do anything. (NOT BLAMING YOU GUYS!! it's just that we don't got 70 mods like the other wikis. we only got like 2, i think) And I don't wanna see Fluttershy scat porno all over my nice wiki. :( Lightsaber Guy 02:02, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't think we've had really bad vandalism where we would have had to have an instant response in many, many months. Two admins are fine for a wiki as quiet as this one; we'll appoint more when we need more. If you want traffic to pick up, recommend the wiki to others (ideally, others who aren't likely to vandalize us, obviously). --Tulipclaymore 02:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Exactly; if there's ever really bad vandalism, and you can't get the attention of either me or Tulip, contact one of the VSTF, as dealing with spam/vandalism is their specialty. They'd be able to fix that stuff, delete the pics/page, and block the user(s), if necessary. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:09, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Fan made character page? My story Full Moon Rising is almost complete. When it is I will make a page for it, however, you said that I couldn't make a page for my character unless his popularity took off. The first chapter of my story has been out for less than a week and I just submitted chapter 2 Saturday and I have people asking me if they can use him in their stories. Does this count as popularity? Pufferfugu 16:11, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :No, your character has to be more popular than that; to the point that, when your character's name is brought up in the context of the brony fandom, pretty much everyone immediately thinks of your character. Nyx and Surprise are our only OC pages (and Surprise is only a semi-OC), and there's a reason for that: not many characters do. In fact, off the top of my head, the only character that would meet the requirement that doesn't have a page here yet would be Little Pip from Fallout: Equestria. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 23:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC)